Loading Screen Quotes
Below is a list of loading screen quotes from Empire: Total War. List John Adams American Politician, Founding Father, and 2nd President of the United States who supported the Alien and Sedition Acts. *"We're in a war, dammit! We're going to have to offend somebody!" *"If tyranny ever came to this land, it will be in the guise of fighting a foreign enemy." *"Great is the guilt of an unnecessary war." *"I must study politics and war that my sons may have liberty to study mathematics and philosophy." Joseph Addison English Playwright and Polititian who wrote the play Cato, the story of Cato the Younger opposing Caesar and being forced to commit suicide. Many quotes in this play inspired the quotes of American Revolutionaries, such as "Give me liberty or give me death!" Aristotle Greek Philosopher and Tutor of Alexander the Great who was one of the most important founding figures of Western philosophy and science. His works contain the earliest known study of formal logic. He is well revered in the Western world by Christians, Jews, and Muslims alike. Aurangzeb Mughal Emperor from 1658 - 1707. He abandoned the secular policies previous Mughal Emperors set before him. His death marked the end of the peak of the Mughal Empire. Edmund Burke Irish statesman, author, orator, political theorist, and philosopher, who supported the American Revolution but opposed the French Revolution. He is viewed as the founder of modern conservatism and a representative of classical liberalism. Napoleon Bonaparte French Emperor and General who fought the Napoleonic Wars of Europe. He created the Napoleonic Code, the Bank of France, widespread use of propoganda, and an increased use of artillery in the military. Charles XII Swedish King and General who fought a war against a coalition of Denmark-Norway, Saxony, Poland-Lithuania, and Russia. This war is known as the Great Northern War. Ultimatly, Sweden lost the war. Cicero Roman Philosopher William Cowper Carl Von Clausewitz Prussian General and Military Theorist who came up with the Fog of War theory. Benjamin Franklin American Scientist, Diplomat and Founding Father. *"Tis a common observation here that our cause is the cause of all mankind, and that we are fighting for their liberty in defending our own." *"Democracy is two wolves and a lamb voting on what to have for lunch." *"In this world nothing is certain but death and taxes." *"By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail." *"Men will ultimately be governed by God or by tyrants." *"Even peace may be purchased at too high a price." *"You may delay, but time will not." *"There us no kind of dishonesty into which otherwise good people more easily and frequently fall than that of defrauding the government." *"They who can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety." *"To be thrown upon one's own resources, is to be cast into the very lap of fortune; for our faculties then undergo a development and display an energy of which they were previously insusceptible." *"I have been apt to think that there has never been, nor ever will be, any such thing as a good war, or a bad peace." *"All mankind is divided into three classes: those that are immovable, those that are movable, and those that move." Edward Gibbon Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe Alexander Hamilton American Politician, Artillery Captain, Secretary of State under George Washington, Founding Father Thomas Hardy Thomas Jefferson American Politician, President of the United States, Founding Father Dr. Samuel Johnson Immanuel Kant German Philosopher James Madison American Politician, Founding Father and President of the United States, involved in the court case Marbury vs. Madison. John Milton English Writer, Author of Paradise Lost Lord Horatio Nelson British Admiral, fought the French at the Battle of the Nile, the Danish at the Battle of Copenhagen, and the Franco-Spanish fleet at Tralfalgar, where he was killed in action. Thomas Paine British Statesman, Author of Common Sense, Supporter of the revolutionaries in the American and French Revolutions. William Shakespeare English writer and playwright, wrote many plays, including Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar, and A Midsummer's Night's dream. His literature is still studied in the United States and United Kingdom. Prince Alexandr V. Suvorov Russian Prince and General who favoured melee combat over shooting. His military success has been compared to Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan. Sun Tzu Chinese General who wrote The Art of War. The Art of War ''is still used today in politics, sports, buisness, and of course, war. Voltaire French Enlightenment philosopher who supported freedom of religion, freedom of expression, and a secular government. He was so controversial that the ''Anciene Regime exiled him. George Washington American Politician, U.S. President, Continental Army General, Planter, and Founding Father who set the precedent for all U.S. presidents to come (except for Franklin Roosevelt). Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington British General and Politician who defeated Napoleon (along with Gerard von Blucher) at the Battle of Waterloo. Frederick William I King of Prussia who made Frederich the II where he is today. It did take some abuse and the death of his son's best friend to make it work, though. Frederick II, the Great Prussian King and General who made Prussia a power of Europe. *"Rascals, do you want to live forever?" William Wordsworth Other American Other British Other French Other German Other Roman Other Russian Miscellaneous